yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
The Yo Gabba Gabba! Movie 4
Plot One day, in Gabba Land, the film begins when a rockstar in an orange suit named DJ Lance (Lance Robertson) and a lovely woman named Princess Winnie (Vanessa L. Williams) say "hello" to the kids and tell them next Monday evening is their big wedding. They ask the kids to be ready at 6:09 P.M. and to help the Gabba gang make wedding clothes for them. After that, DJ Lance promises Winnie that he will not be late and break her heart. Then the Gabba gang wake up and welcomes the kids to Gabba Land, explaining they are excited that DJ Lance and Winnie are getting married. But Muno (voiced by Wallace Robbins), a red cyclops, looks up at DJ Lance, then tells him that he had never been married by a princess. Toodee (voiced by Elvis Rock), a blue cat dragon, reminds him that DJ Lance had met her when everybody was getting Muno Land decorated for DJ Lance's surprise party and he is going to make Winnie his fiancée. While preparing for DJ Lance and Winnie's wedding on Monday, Foofa (voiced by Emma Jacobs), a pink flower bubble, needs the kids' help to make a wedding clothing with flowers for her. Then the Gabba gang finish making their wedding clothing and save them for next Monday. Plex (voiced by Robert Allen), a yellow robot, asks Winnie if she can keep her wedding ring safe in her box, so no one will take it away from her and DJ Lance. Winnie nods "yes" and finishes making her wedding dress. Meanwhile, in a scary haunted house on Mount Everest, an evil Chinese man named Lord Dragon Warrior (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) and his two nasty Russian sidekicks, Jasper Badenov (voiced by Jason Alexander) and Tanya Fatale (voiced by Rene Russo), are furious that DJ Lance and Winnie are getting married Monday, 6:09 P.M., and tell each other their plan that they will sneak into Gabba Land, steal Winnie's ring, and then cancel the wedding, breaking Winnie's heart for good. So Lord Dragon Warrior sends his selfish niece, Dark Blue Cat (voiced by Mara Wilson), to alert the Gabba gang. As Dark Blue Cat arrives to Gabba Land, she tells the gang, including DJ Lance and Winnie, the same thing her wicked uncle has told her. Brobee (voiced by Tracy Fraun), a green-striped monster, is devastated that the wedding will be canceled forever and Winnie's heart will be broken because of Lord Dragon Warrior's plan. When Dark Blue Cat warns everyone that Winnie's ring will belong to Lord Dragon Warrior, Plex thinks it is a lie and shoos her away. Furious that Lord Dragon Warrior will keep her ring, Winnie notices his selfish plan and intends to kill him. Winnie and the Gabba gang explain their plans on how to defeat Lord Dragon Warrior for stealing everyone's things as Muno tells the kids his own ''plan to make Dark Blue Cat their new friend if Lord Dragon Warrior is dead. He also tells them they will send all things Dark Blue Cat's uncle stole back to their owners and stop him for closing down the wedding. After that, DJ Lance's 16-year-old son, DJ Junior (Freddie Highmore), and everyone's old friend, Leah (Dakota Fanning) and her mother and father (Julia Roberts and Hugh Laurie) come over for the wedding and to stay over night. The Gabba gang warn their human friends that Lord Dragon Warrior has stolen everyone's things and is about to take Winnie's ring from her box, then label it "MINE." This makes Leah embittered that Dark Blue Cat won't be everyone's friend if they cannot kill Lord Dragon Warrior. Her parents comfort her and remind their daughter that they ''will get Winnie's ring back for the wedding after they defeat the evil warrior. After telling them their plan they've made before Leah, her parents, and DJ Junior arrived, DJ Lance then meets his older sister, Kimbo (Oprah Winfrey), and his father, DJ Daddy Rock (Ving Rhames), who also come over to join everyone for the wedding. DJ Lance introduces them to the kids and Winnie. Kimbo and DJ Daddy Rock, frustrated that Lord Dragon Warrior won't let anyone get Winnie's ring back, think that he is an evil villain and that they should remind him: "It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." Then, after that, the Gabba gang invite the Petit Strawberries (Bug Hall, Beatrice Miller, Connor Funk, Sarah Freeman, and Ryan O'Donohue) and a CIA agent, Maya Camlin (Vanessa Hudgens), to the wedding. They suddenly tell them Lord Dragon Warrior's dangerous plan and need their help to get rid of him and his two evil Russian people, so they can send all the things they stole back to their owners. Meanwhile, the next day, Winnie finishes making her wedding dress and Muno cannot get the curtain to stay straight on the stage, which makes him so angry. When Plex and Toodee help him fix it, they tell Muno when you get mad, you stop, breathe, and then think about what you have to do. DJ Lance overhears it and asks Muno if he needs help, but he tells him that Toodee and Plex already helped him fix the curtain for the stage. Back at the haunted house, Lord Dragon Warrior explains to his sidekicks that if Winnie's ring is still ''his, no one will break into his house and get it back. Jasper and Tanya then decide to set up a booby trap to stop the Gabba gang for trying to tell him to not steal things again. So after a minute, Lord Dragon Warrior puts a bar of soap on the floor, then hammers the door with nails and a wood. Later, when two animal detectives named Micheal The Detetive Little Helper (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) and Bobby The Great Moose Detetive (voiced by Fred Armisen), Toodee's cousin Keedee (voiced by Susan Sarandon), and Foofa's big brother Fooful (voiced by Jeremy Sumpter), an aquamarine-bubble, arrive to Gabba Land for the wedding, the Gabba gang are shocked when Jasper and Tanya show up and alert them that their bossed warrior has locked his house, so no one will break in and get any of their stuff back. Foofa then thinks it is a lie and Winnie furiously confronts DJ Lance that he has abandoned his promise and tells him that he will never make her his fiancée. As the Gabba gang get into a loud argument, DJ Daddy Rock tries to convince Winnie to say sorry to his grandson, but she refuses and decides not to let DJ Lance marry her. Kimbo is heartbroken to see Winnie throw down her wedding ring and break her own heart. When Jasper and Tanya go back to Mount Everest, DJ Lance sadly tells the Gabba gang that Winnie is mad at him and that they will never be ready for the wedding tomorrow at 6:09. So they decide to close down the wedding. They hang up a big sign with a large letter: ''"SORRY, THE WEDDING IS CANCELLED. PLEASE DON'T COME BACK." Lord Dragon Warrior is pleased to see everyone in Gabba Land distraught and Winnie's ring left on the ground. Meanwhile in Gabbaland, Spiderman is beamed by Plex to teach a Dancey Dance called "The Peanut Butter Stomp" That night, when everyone is asleep, Lord Dragon Warrior, Jasper, and Tanya sneak into the play land and intend to steal the wedding ring. As they tiptoe past DJ Lance, they snatch up Winnie's ring box and put it in their pouch. Then they angrily fly back to their house and hide the ring to make sure no one will get it back at all. The next day, DJ Lance, Kimbo, Leah, DJ Junior and the others wake up to take down the closing sign, deciding not to cancel the wedding. But as DJ Daddy Rock puts on his wedding clothes, he finds Winnie's ring gone. He alerts DJ Lance, Kimbo and the Gabba gang and realizes that Jasper and Tanya were right. So Plex comes up with a plan to go to Mount Everest where Lord Dragon Warrior lives and get the ring back immediately. But DJ Lance is heartbroken because Winnie broke up with him. Winnie, overhearing that she had been mean to DJ Lance, changes her mind and goes back to Gabba Land to say sorry to him. When she arrives, DJ Lance then warns her that Lord Dragon Warrior has stolen her ring for the wedding and promises the Gabba gang will get it back for her. After a moment, the Gabba gang team up with Bobby and Michael, then start their journey to Lord Dragon Warrior's house to get Winnie's ring back. When Bobby, Michael, and the Gabba gang make it to Mount Everest, Lord Dragon Warrior is about to make Winnie's ring his ''ring. Bobby, Michael, and the Gabba gang break in through the door Lord Dragon Warrior has locked, then find the big room full of all the things he stole from everybody else. Soon they confront Jasper and Tanya and trick them and Lord Dragon Warrior into giving the ring back. Just as they refuse, the gang snatch the ring out of Lord Dragon Warrior's hands and try to escape. Before they could return the ring back to Gabba Land for the wedding, Jasper and Tanya catch Muno, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex with a net gun and are about to crush them with a giant hammer machine. They push the wrong button that causes the giant hammer to hit Jasper and Tanya and knock them unconscious. When Dark Blue Cat notices the Gabba gang are on Mount Everest, she decides to be nice to them. So the Gabba gang take on Lord Dragon Warrior in a big battle and then catch him on fire with a blowtorch. After seeing her uncle dead, Dark Blue Cat finally apologizes to Toodee for playing mean games on her when the Gabba gang had the Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show all set for the Independence Day Celebration in the second film. The gang accept her apology and befriend her, taking the wedding ring back to Gabba Land. When Winnie tells DJ Lance she is sorry for breaking her own heart, she is delighted to have her ring back and gives each of her Gabba Land friends a kiss. Finally, the wedding is a big success as Toodee plays with her pet cat Sarafina. DJ Lance and Winnie are now married as the friends sing a goodbye song. And then, after the song is over, the end credits roll in with three songs: "Love Will Find a Way," "For You I Will" and "Please Don't Be Angry." Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Vanessa L. Williams as Princess Winnie * Dakota Fanning as Leah * Freddie Highmore as DJ Junior * Ving Rhames as DJ Daddy Rock * Oprah Winfrey as Kimbo * Julia Roberts and Hugh Laurie as Leah's parents * Bug Hall, Beatrice Miller, Connor Funk, Sarah Freeman and Ryan O'Donohue as the Petit Strawberries * Vanessa Hudgens as Maya Camlin * Maddie Fretz as Spiderman * Bryan Nguyen as Bryan * Jessica Moore as Jessica * Hope Cernvantes as Jill Cupel * Pia Manalo as Lisa Smith * Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson as Murray Maple * Austin Ball as Landon Markson * Jeffrey Hood as Cody Chang * Alexandra O'Brien as Julie Olivia * Sara Hickman as Candace Maple * Tessa Ludwick as Kristen Lauren * John Mountford as Gary Mazingo * Lola T. O'Celery as Chloe Maple * Kristen T. O'Broccoli as Katherine Maple * Jasmina Lee as Tessa Maple * David Chan as Jonathan Maple '''Voices' * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Robert Allen as Plex * Christopher Lloyd as Lord Dragon Warrior * Jason Alexander and Rene Russo as Jasper and Tanya * Fred Armisen as Bobby The Great Moose Detetive * Bobby Moynihan as Micheal The Detetive Little Helper * Susan Sarandon as Keedee * Jeremy Sumpter as Fooful * Mara Wilson as Dark Blue Cat * Maddie Fretz as Spiderman Song List # The Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song # Imagination # For You I Will # Mount Everest # Jasper And Tanya # We're The Petit Strawberries # The Peanut Butter Stomp (Dancey Dance) # Love Will Find A Way # Please Don't Be Angry # The Chinese Warrior Steals The Wedding Ring # Why Is Love So Hard To Find? # What A Wonderful Day To Have Friends # All About Lovin' You # The Goodbye Song # End Title Quotes * Cody: DJ Lance Rock, There's Something About this Story, That I Don't Understand. * DJ Lance Rock: What Does that Mean?! * Cody: Well, When Cinderella Can't go to ball anymore, her Cinderella's stepmother and her 2 two daughters, by Name Anastasia and Drizella, They didn't wanted to Know, she didn't explaining to do, didn't she? * DJ Lance Rock: Yeah. * Cody: So, Why are Toodee and Foofa so Beautiful?! * DJ Lance Rock: They Didn't Realize it came from new york City Broadway! * Cody: and, Why If Cinderella Can't go to the Ball?! * DJ Lance Rock: They didn't Know That time, Who they are! * Cody: Kind Of. * Buster: DJ Lance Rock? * DJ Lance Rock: What is It Buster?! Category:Fanon